East Malling and Larkfield
East Malling and Larkfield is a civil parish in the district of Tonbridge and Malling, Kent, England. It is about 3.9 km (2.4 mi) southeast of West Malling, 8.5 km (5.5 mi) northwest of Maidstone, and 18.3 km (11.4 mi) SSW of Rochester. Of the two parts of the parish, Larkfield is much more built-up, lying on the main A20 road. The M20 motorway also passes through, and there is a junction at Leybourne. East Malling has a much more village feel about it. There is a railway station at East Malling (services to Maidstone, Ashford & London) and another nearby at New Hythe (Larkfield) (with services to Paddock Wood and the Medway towns). The estimated population of the registration district of Malling in 2001 was 12,700. The name of Larkfield is literal and descriptive - it refers to the large numbers of skylarks found in the fields. The village has expanded rapidly since the M20 motorway was constructed in the 1970s and it continues to grow, with new housing developments currently being completed on 'the lakes' - dis-used gravel pits that were turned into man-made lakes some years ago. The decision to build on this area was unpopular with some residents, but the remaining lakes were turned into a country park and nature reserve to offset the impact of the new housing. Larkfield has three schools on a campus site - Brookfield Infants, Brookfield Juniors, and Lunsford Primary. There is a small local shopping area at Martin Square, which also provides a library, a retirement home and a modern Medical Centre, Thornhills. In addition to this there are two major supermarkets and a leisure center close by. News 2010 Sport Relief is coming to East Malling!, January 2010 The new St James Centre is set to host one of Sainsbury's Sport Relief Miles on Sunday 21 March, and needs local people to show their support by entering now at www.sportrelief.com. The East Malling Partnership Mile sets off at 11am, event open from 10am. Angela Borsos, from The Beat Project, who coordinate the East Malling event: "The Sainsbury's Sport Relief Mile in East Malling is here and it's your time to shine. The East Malling Partnership event promises to be a day full of fun, interest and good community spirit! "From teeny-tots with their mums and dads, to super sprinters up against the clock there's something for everyone on the big day. A variety of community based stalls and interactive activities will take place in the St James Centre Hall, whilst the milers will run on the field of The Malling School, behind the centre. "The East Malling Partnership, The Beat Project, St James Trust, The Malling School staff, pupils and local people will all be around to help on the day and cheer you on! And, best of all, the money you raise by getting sponsored will be used to transform lives forever. So come on East Malling, rise to the challenge!" The event marks an exciting time for East Malling, with the recently built Secondary and Primary Schools, the brand new Children's Centre and the proposed development of a new community facility at the St James Centre. Take a tour Google Street View gives you 360° degree images of public streets. To access a Google Street View of High Street, East Malling click here To move the view, move your mouse pointer to click on the arrow toward the centre of the picture, or drag and drop the yellow man icon to a different place on the map. ''...more about Google Street View''. *eastmalling.net, independent project providing information and news for residents and visitors of East Malling *East Malling Singers *East Malling Research Station Music Club *East Malling and Larkfield Parish Council *East Malling Voice - supporting community projects in East Malling *Larkfield Leisure Centre *Larkfield Library *Tonbridge & Malling Citizens Advice Bureau - venues include East Malling and Kings Hill * , , , (your suggestions) Category:Malling parishes